Black Parchment
by Shinxthinx
Summary: Natsu came back from a mission feeling annoyed,he suddenly reminds himself of something Igneel said, he starts coughing up blood, and now these two new girls come to fairy tail saying the want to join, what do they have to do with this 'Black Parchment'
1. Chapter 1

The black parchment:

_'Igneel talking'_

'someone thinking'

"someone talking"

this was put together as I did nothing, it had no planning and its my first so I hope you like it:

Natsu just got back from a tiring mission, Erza knocked him out for the thousandths time and Gray was ranting on about how he was soooo much better than him, when on the mission there was more enemies than he thought and it stressed him out.

Lying on the bar, he started to remember something Igneel said to him when he was young:

_'Natsu,my son, sometimes someone gets on your nerves, at times like this try to hold back, but if it gets too bad and you feel like killing him, or her, just say this...' _

his memory fades, he remembers the first bit of it but the rest of his mind was hazy, he was just a child after all.

Gray walked up to him, with a really pissed off look on his face,and started ranting:

"You flame-brain! Its your fault for not expecting enemies that I got hurt!"

"...Shut up stripper.." Natsu said with an irritated voice.

Gray jumped at the tone of his voice, Natsu was never like this, he was all ways happy-go-lucky and got straight into a fight, which only meant one thing, Igneel, he was all ways different when it came to him, Gray wondered what he was remembering when suddenly Erza hit Gray and stared her sharp look at Natsu, sending chills down Gray's back. But Natsu just stayed there, looking at the table he sat at, like he was in another world, "Na...Natsu...? What's wrong?" Erza stuttered. Again Natsu was staring into nothingness, Erza tapped his shoulder and suddenly jumped as Natsu looked at her with a piecing gaze. Natsu turned back again muttering something about a black piece of parchment that he forgot when he was a child.

_'My son, in case you forget, you all ways have the language of the dragons laid on that parchment, so keep it safe my son, all ways with you, be careful as it holds a terrible magic on it...'_

Natsu tried and tried to remember where he left it then it snapped,

He got up and leaned in agony on the counter, he was coughing up blood, but the wasn't the problem, this blood was BLACK, yes, Natsu was coughing up pure black blood, a hand laid on the counter and another on his stomach, grabbing it with all his might to ease the pain, Erza and Gray rushed over with a look of horror on their faces, but as they tried to touch him a dark aura went around him and then he fainted, his eyes pure white as he fell to the ground.

The aura was now gone and Erza rushed over, without thinking of any danger, and checked Natsu's pulse, he was breathing, but only just, as she lifted him up she thought of what he was saying:

"an old parchment? Black? I've never seen such a thing, maybe Levy knows? Gray," Gray felt a chill in his spine and nodded in acknowledgement, and ran to find Levy.

_'Son, I repeat, NEVER lose it, that parchment is as black as it is evil, alas I cannot hold on to it because of its law, the youngest fire dragon had to be its guardian, and the curse is there to STOP people reading it. If you lose it you'll start coughing up black blood...that is the start...after...just please...if you loose it find it.. before th...'_

Natsu woke with a startle, he was lying in his own bed, even his clothes were changed into his usual t-shirt and boxers.'Damn, I hope that Happy did it, if Gray or Erza did it... I don't know what would happen...' Natsu started remembering what Igneel said to him, now Natsu was determined to find it, but first he had to go to the guild and tell them he was all right, so getting changed, Natsu set off.

Everyone at the guild were worried about Natsu, wondering what in the world happened to him, Mirajane was staring at the mass of pure black liquid on the floor from the previous night, what ever it was it wouldn't let anyone touch it, it was emitting an aura of pure evil, no, not evil... more like DEATH, Mirajane looked over to Erza, she was talking with Levy, Levy was waving her hands about as if to express what she was saying in body language, Erza then got up and shouted:

"Get to the point! Natsu just coughed up that...THING! And I can't do ANYTHING, so do something!"

Levy was shocked my Erza but all the same when onto the point, saying;

"I read in an old textbook about 10 thousand years ago, the mighty dragon Ekmectem was the king of dragons, he was the wisest of all of them, one day after seeing the dragons argue, he decided to split them up into elements, Ice, Water, Wind, Metal, Thunder, Poison and most of all the greatest, fire, there were many more but most got killed off from being weaker by the hunters, Ekmectem seeing this, decided to create a magical piece with all dragon knowledge on it.."

Natsu was recalling what his father said,

_'Once he did that he gave it down to his strongest son, the fire dragon, and placed a curse on it, in order to protect the dragon knowledge, only people the fire dragon accepted would be allowed to read it, if they could read the old dragon language, but in order to cast such a powerful spell, sacrifices must have been made, one was that you had to keep it on you at all times...'_

Levy carried on talking:

"if not you would start coughing up black blood, but that's not the bad bit, its this.."

Natsu opened the door ecclesiastically, with one of his signature smiles on his face, everyone in the guild started to crowd round him, Erza was about to get up when Levy stopped her. Erza saw the pained look in her face and sat down, Levy finally said these words:

"It MUST be passed down generation to generation, and if one looses it, they..."

Erza was willing herself to run before she said it, but she HAD to stay, for Natsu.

"...Die.."

Suddenly as she said that, Erza shoved up, looking at Nastu, but no one was looking at him anymore, no, it was at the two girls, standing at the entrance, one had a grin on his face and the other was solem, then they started talking:

"We are Venus and Hel, we have come to join fairy tail!"

Hel glanced over to Natsu, and she started talking too:

"Hello...Natsu..."

Venus started again:

"oh! yes! I forgot to say that! We are also dragon slayers! Yahoo! Natsu!"

She waved at Natsu, and he was staring at them, literally shivering, Gejeel came down to, to see what was going on, seeing them two, the blood rushed to his head and he fell on Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza looked at the two in astonishment, she thought she knew everyone Natsu did, there were two people standing at the door (more like a gate but still) waving at Natsu, she turned to look at Natsu when she felt a terrible shiver down her spine, there stood Natsu, staring at the black haired on called 'Hel' with fear in his eyes, his teeth were chattering and his skin was getting pale, he looked as if he was a normal person in the coldest of ice deserts.

Ignoring this though, Hel and Venus walked over to the bar and prodded Master Makarov and Venus prodded him:

"hey," she said in a moaning voice- "Kiddie, get upppp...!"

Makarov lifted an arm and rubbed his eyes, to see two gorgeous babes in front of him, but instead of fondling their breasts or making lame remarks, Makarov stared in astonishment

"Hel! Venus! Its been years! About ...what was it? 50 years? Hows it been?"

Everyone stared at the two, they looked like teenagers at MOST, Erza's or Gray's age at most, but being older than 50? that gave them a run for their money.

"Makarov, kiddie" Venus began, "We want to join your guild, you promised a favour after when we saved your life" Makarov began to glow on his face in happiness,

"Of course! Why ever not! You two are like my sisters! And we could do with a couple people with your abilities here!"

Natsu snapped out of his trance and when all happy, remembering something:

_'hehe! Catch me if you can Hel!' Natsu said running along the forest with Venus, they were playing hide and go seek with each other while Igneel and their dragon daddy was out on business, they were about 6-7 years old and were only just using scents to find each other, Natsu noticed that Hel smelled like milk and Venus smelled like Lavenders, Nastu, well you don't want to get into that, 'Oh ill get you!' Hel said gleefully, 'Just you wait!' Hel started jumping and sprinting after Venus and Natsu._

Natsu ran over to Hel and Venus, jumping instantly into their arms:

"Hel-nee! Ve-nee! I missed you two!" 

EVERYONE'S jaw dropped, Natsu was acting like a kid in front of not only Erza and Gray, who he hated seeing his weakness, but the WHOLE guild, some people pondered if it was even Natsu, but there he was, hugging two people who JUST came into the guild.

"Natsu-chan, hee~y, I'm huuuuungry" Hel said patting her stomach.

Natsu blushed at this comment and started covering his face when he realized it turned red.

"Don't call me that, that was for when we were kids, I'm not one any more!"

Erza eventually started getting settled, totally forgetting why she was with Levy, and joined in, they told everyone how Natsu would wet his bed when he was younger and Natsu started covering his face as they talked about his embarrassing past, and he too started joining in eventually too,

"Well I remember when you two were soo scared that you were crying on each other buckets when we were lost in the forest!",Venus started:

"Well you were crying so loudly Igneel found us from 100miles away! And even then you were whimpering about monsters in your den!"

Natsu stood up and stormed out the room, worried, Hel ran over to were Natsu went out, within minuets, Natsu and Hel came back, Natsu looking like he is trying to hold in tears, like a child when a mother tells them to be strong and went back over to the rest of the guild,

Levy thought suspiciously, 'wait? When they were kids? But Master Makarov said he met them 50 years ago...! how could they..?'

Hel went on with an angry buff of her cheeks,

"Oh, and Natsu, you big load, we saw each other AGES ago! Why didn't you bother to meet us these last 100 years?"

Everyone looked at Natsu with confused looks, he looked as old as Gray and Erza, and he grew at the same rate too, it was IMPOSSIBLE for him to be over 18 years old, it just wasn't logical.

Natsu then suddenly coughed up a tiny bit of black blood that landed on the floor, feeling pale and sick, and scampered out the guild heading to his home as quick as his feet carried him..which was slowly.

Hel then gazed suspiciously at the deep pure black puddle in the middle of the bar...Her eye widening with each second looking at it, she got nudged by Venus, but as soon as she saw what she was looking at, she too froze, then suddenly one spoke up,

"NA...A...U...U...!"

Now Erza remembered. And her face became twisted in fear, as she ran after Natsu with Hel, Mirajane, thinking they know something, took Venus and Makarov to her own secret area of Fairy Tail.

_:3 i'm wanting reviews and ideas if you want to contribute any! I sort of have too many, so yeah :D _

_Hel and Venus are my own character, unlike the rest of them, Hel and Venus, are named after gods, reflecting their abilities, you might be able to guess what type of dragon slayers they are, if you think you can please tell me what you think :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was stumbling and breathing heavily, not knowing what was going on, he reached to his mouth again just to cough the black substance into his hand, he was feeling groggy and just wanted to sleep.

Erza and Hel were running fast and caught up to him in a matter on minuets, when Hel went over to scold him when he suddenly collapsed, Hel just made it in time to grab him.

Erza and Hel stared down at the boy, his mouth was black from the black substance and his eyes were again a pure white, you couldn't see where the iris started or ended, Erza was pushing though the crowd, asking every to make way while they went to Polyushko, who helped heal Erza once before.

A while later at Polyushko's home, Natsu was lying on her bed, he was still coughing up the black blood and was muttering something just for it to be drowned in liquid. The woman had no idea what was going on as she never saw anything like this before, and she once healed Erza's eye so she could see again. Yet here she was staring at this young dragon slayer, feeling utterly pathetic.

Polyushko finally snapped broke the silence yelling:

"Get out out out! I hate humans, out I say! While I fix this boy!"

Erza and Hel felt a jolt of electricity through their spines and jolted for the door,

"Black hair woman, come here! Now!" Hel, confused as to why she was wanted (but knew deep inside) walked back in and stood near the woman,

_'Daddy! Daddy! Come here! Look what I found! Its shiny and sparkly!', Igneel looked down at the young boy and smiled, all he had in his hand was a piece of glass yet it was like treasure for Natsu, Igneel, looking at his son, smiling, felt guilt for what he had to go through. 'Look here son,' Igneel started, ' I want you to promise me this, no matter what anyone tells you, you must be brave, if you feel the urge to kill just change it into courage and walk away, unless they're bad guys, then super Natsu will beat their bottoms won't he?' Natsu giggled at the comment, and smiled,_

_'Super Natsu! Super Natsu! He'll protect daddy from the bad guys!'_

"You are not human right? I can tell" Hel was shocked as she said this, and Natsu finally started to take conscious but stayed silent knowing where he was, the old lady didn't like a chat, he knew from experience.

Hel looked up slowly at the woman, taking a deep breath she started to talk,

"No, I am not human, as I said I am a dragon slayer named Hel, but, that it not what doesn't make me human. Once, I died, It was a horrible death and I can still feel the pain" Hel sat there shivering, "Lucky the great dragon Ekmectem saved my life, I was indebted to him, so I took it upon myself to be the only willing person, well...not person but still... to become a dragon slayer of death."

She cried from her eyes as she lifted up her long bangs covering one eye, there, instead of skin, laid a pure white skull, the rest of her face that was about 2 thirds was still normal, beautiful young lady, with very pale skin, but that one part, on her face, there was no skin, as it was when she was decaying, yet both her eyes where still in their sockets, a deep dark red.

Natsu couldn't take this, his childhood friend, kept a secret THAT important from him? He was furious, he was blinded by rage but in all of his courage, got up and run out the door. Hel's eyes widened, and a stream of tears came from her eyes, but this time, not in sorrow but in fear, if Natsu really did what she thought he did, then getting angry or sad, or any unhappy emotions for that matter, might just as well kill him, or worse.

Meanwhile that was happening:

Levy secretly followed Mirajane into her little room as she nearly dragged Venus with her, Mirajane held Venus by her collar as she nearly cried as she tried to get her words out,

"Tell me... what's going on! I know it has something to do with you two! You two appeared as soon as he fell ill like this! I don't want to lose another sibling!" Mirajane loved Natsu as a brother because of the relationship he had with Lisanna, Elfman and herself.

Venus, knowing just what Mirajane meant by losing a sibling, knelt down and hugged the crying woman in her arms, comforting her. Miraculously as she did so Mirajane felt her feelings of unhappiness fade away.

Venus, taking a deep breath, admitted why they were there, " Nastu, has lost the Black Parchment hasn't he? You must of heard him muttering something about it, or at least him acting differently." Mirajane nodded, remembering when Natsu was at the bar the previous day, when it all started...

"Have you heard of the beginnings of dragons? The one about Ekmectem?" Levy, feeling this was the right time to come in, opened the door,

" I can tell her about that, but first I have something to ask you Venus."

Venus, surprised someone was listening in, nodded and let Levy carry on

" Is the consequences of the legend true? I mean about losing it?"

Sadly, as if she was in pain, Venus nodded, but said this a low voice, "But there is more to it that you could ever know, that wasn't written in stone, I don't know how you know the legend, maybe Natsu, but even that legend has deeper darker secrets that what's written in stone..."

'What could be worse than what was already in the legend? What is going to happen to Natsu?'


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu was now in the forest, he was cuddled up against a tree, head in hands, wondering how on earth could she not tell him. Hel, Venus and Natsu were inseparable when children, so to have one of them keep a secret from you is what Natsu thought of as heartbreaking.

_'Find the parchment before is too late, you have to find it before...'_

Remembering those words, Natsu struggled and got up, and started walking deeper into the forest, determined to find it.

Venus was still in the room with Makarov, Levi and Mirajane,

"What could be worse than what's already there? Ill tell you, but first everyone give me your hands, I have something else to explain first."

The first one to give their hand to Venus was Makarov, he laid his carefully upon hers. And soon after the other two did, at that instant, all three of their emotions of sadness anger and many other dark ones disappeared like that.

"I am a dragon slayer right? Well I haven't told you what type I am have I? ..When I was still in my mother's tummy, the great dragon Ekmectem, well. He took me out, before I was born, he raised me until I was about four, and then gave me to the great dragon of life. I have the ability to take sad emotions away from people, and heal their wounds, and if I tried hard enough, I can give life to the dead, but that is against dragon law to interfere with nature too much so I Don't.

The tree fairy tail magicians listened to every word she said, their hands still on hers.

"Well then, shall I start explaining about the REAL legend? The much worse one, because this has happened in the past, when Igneel's father lost the parchment..."

Hel raced after Natsu but lost him, she could only think of one place in these woods he would go, Igneel's den.

**I'm sorry if this one is short, as I said to some people I've been having a bit of a writer's block, please give ideas so this can carry on.**


End file.
